Gripper
Gripper was built by John Findlay in 2015, spouting a crushing ram as its weapon and competed in the first series of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Series 1 Gripper fought Big Nipper, Manta and TX-109. The battle began with Manta charging towards Gripper, flipping it over almost immediately while being chased by TX-109. As all other robots battled one another, Gripper laid unable to self right, while Manta flipped TX-109 out. Now with only three robots remaining, Big Nipper begins to attack Manta damaging the underbelly. Manta attempts to escape and flips Gripper back over causing both Big Nipper and Gripper to gang up on Manta. With both robots ganging up on Manta, it was beginning to get severely damaged and was unable to get away. Manta manages to get away while smoking, which caused Big Nipper and Gripper to fight one another. Manta came back to the action and flipped both machines a couple of times. All three robots chase one another but none getting any attacks, but soon Big Nipper slashes the underbelly of Manta and, with assistance of Gripper, manages to knock Manta out. In its first Head to Head it fought Last Rites. Last Rites got the first hit on Gripper, which sent it toppling about. Lat Rites was getting more hits before eventually being thrown upwards by the force of its own plane, allowing for the spinning bar to smack the pneumatic spike to be torn from the robot. Now weaponless, there was nothing Gripper could do, Last Rites continued to smash into Gripper and at one point sent itself and Gripper flying in the air. After some more hits, Last Rites managed to take off a wheel. Now effectively immobilised, Gripper span on the spot with Last Rites constantly hitting it. Last Rites, with every hits, was send flying across the arena. Next it fought Big Nipper again. Big Nipper's weapon was now working and it was proven against Gripper where is gripped onto the weapon of Gripper and wouldn't let go. Gripper began to push back, ramming Big Nipper to the side wall. Big Nipper started to push back, here it pressed the pit release and pushed Gripper back. Big Nipper attempted to pit Gripper, but Gripper shoved Big Nipper before it can be pitted. Big Nipper began another assault and clawed the weapon and began to push Gripper into the pit, only for Gripper push Big Nipper out of the way and drive into the pit itself. It's last opponent Gripper fought was Tsunami. At first Tsunami attacks the front of Gripper which fails to gain any purchase, it flips but doesn't achieve anything. Tsunami tries to get a side on attack but is caught within the grips of Gripper who begins to crush down. Tsunami frees itself and tries to flip Gripper, at first it doesn't succeed but the second flip manages to get Gripper on its back. Tsunami then trammed the overturned Gripper, before proceeding to chuck Gripper out of the arena. Series 2 It only fought in the King of the Hill for Heat A against Meggamouse, 900 and Limpet Results Wins/Losses Sumo and King of the Hill results do not count *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors Category:King of the Hill Competitors Category:Robots with Claws/Crushers Category:Robots with Wedges Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots with Unique weapons